


In Which Cas and Dean Make a Phone Call Pt. 3

by EddieFook



Series: Skirt!Verse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Rimming, Destiel - Freeform, Double Anal Penetration, Lots of Sex, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, destiel smut, purple vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieFook/pseuds/EddieFook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So it's been nonstop sex since they called Benny, how are they going to survive an angel taking them both at once?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Cas and Dean Make a Phone Call Pt. 3

"No! You can't have any until you admit I was right and I am the king of the bed!" Dean laughed as two naked men tried to tackle him.  
  
Cas pulled Benny back and whispered something in the vampire's ear.   
  
"You are truly great," Cas sidled up, slowly swaying his hips looking straight into Dean's eyes. "I am in awe of you every day, you can drive me crazy just by a look alone and I will spend my life only knees with your cock in my mouth if I could have the supreme honor." Dean's mouth hung slack at the words dripping from his boyfriend's mouth. Without realizing the bag of chips hidden behind his back was snatched away and the other men looked triumphant.  
  
"You're right, angel, he is easy." Benny laughed as he ate a handful and handed the bag off to Castiel.   
  
"Hey!" Dean yelped.  
  
"I'm sorry darling," Cas whispered, blowing air into Dean's ear. "You are the king of the bed and wonderful in every way, and I'm not even making it up." He returned the bag to Dean and they talked and laughed eating on the bed.   
  
"Oh, damn, I almost forgot." Benny pulled his cell out and dialed a number. "Hey darlin', yeah I'm still sick with the flu, I'm sorry darlin', yeah, yeah, I'll try and be in on Thursday. Ok yeah, fluids and rest, thank you darlin'," he snapped the phone shut and smiled at them in a way that made the two men tackle him to kiss him into oblivion.   
  
Cas won the fight with his boyfriend and sucked hard on Benny's lips and tongue. His hands fisted in the short hair and the noises they made were hungry, and frantic, and full of lust. Dean sucked marks all over whatever skin happened to be in his mouth and got high off the noises the men were making.   
  
"Cas," he rasped out, "Cas!" His voice was husky with desire and sex. His boyfriend looked at him dumbly, breaking the kiss with hooded eyes. Eyes that seemed not to be able to understand the concept of blinking at a normal rate. His face was sluggish with lust and he blinked stupidly at his partner.   
  
"I think I want to hear some dirty talk." Dean wiggled his eyebrows but Cas wasn't comprehending. So Dean did what he could and pressed Cas's mouth to Benny's shoulder and the man eagerly sucked a hickey hard. Benny hissed and Dean caught his hazel eyes. "You said earlier you wanted the honors of fucking my boyfriend with me, I think you have to earn it, prove to me you want it.”

“And how would I go about that, brother?” the vampire smirked. Dean never broke eye contact as he moved down and sucked a nipple in his mouth. He sucked harder when Benny moaned, never looking away from the lusty eyes. Benny pressed a firm hand in to the back of Dean’s head and pushed him in hard. Dean rolled the bud in his teeth and Benny groaned loudly.

“Just like that,” Dean said after he pulled off with an exaggerated pop. “I wanna hear you, talk dirty to me,” he winked and Benny laughed. “Baby,” Dean smacked Cas on the shoulder. “Bed,” Benny and Cas rolled around as Dean rooted through their mess of clothes to find the lube and vibrator, he also went into their bag and pulled a strip of fabric out that even his boyfriend didn’t know he still had.

He had to fight a bit to get into the pile, but it wasn’t that he wasn’t wanted, it was more just lust fogging them into stupidity. Once they realized Dean wanted in on the pile they opened their arms and swallowed him.

Cas seemed to know what to do and took the supplies. Dean looked at the panting vampire on the bed, the hunter held up the blue tie and even Cas stopped, waiting to see what Dean wanted to do next.

“I’m not gonna use this on you,” he turned from vampire to ex-angel, “And not you,” he blindfolded himself. “Benny you’re gonna tell me exactly what my boyfriend is doing and I’ll reward you.” He leaned down and fumbled with for a moment finding Benny. The warm hand was back on his head and the vampire moaned loudly. With one scent cut off Dean heard the pants of the two men even better, smelled their scent and sex deeper, and tasted Benny’s skin more fully. When he heard the bed shift he stopped sucking all together.

“I think there were rules to this little game,” Dean smirked and moved up to find a heaving neck.

“Ohh, fuck, brother, you are gonna kill me.” Benny’s molasses voice was completely broken. “Angel get over here,” Dean sat back and felt the bed shift. He allowed himself to be pulled when four hands brought him down to Benny’s neck.

“He’s on my chest, your angel,” Benny’s voice croaked with lust and Dean rewarded him by sucking his neck. “He’s like our first night, I can see his fingers disappearing in his ass. He’s so pink and I can feel his hard cock on my stomach.” Dean couldn’t help but shudder hearing the lust blown words. “He has three fingers in his hole, he’s so wet, he used a lot of lube it’s dripping down onto my chest.” Dean broke away panting heavily and he could practically feel Benny smirking. “Oh fuck, Dean he has his mouth on my cock. It’s so warm and wet, I don’t know how you handle it. His tongue is wrapped around my shaft, ohh fuuuck.” Dean swooped down and kissed sloppily at whatever skin was in front of him. He sucked hard and guessed he was making purple bruises but he bit into the flesh just in case.

“Oh fuck, Dean!” Cas yelled, apparently the flesh in front of him had been Cas’s thigh.

“You bite on him brother,” Benny’s voice drawled and Dean moved to different flesh. He sucked and bit and moved on all over the two bodies. “Dean! Ohh, fuck you should see your angel, brother, he has both his hands in his hole pulling himself open so I can see inside him.  He’s so pink and wet and…Dean…” the drawling voice begged, “I want to be inside him so bad.” Dean moaned and moved to find a nipple. Knowing and having memorized his boyfirned long ago he knew the bud in his mouth was Cas’s. Benny’s hand came to his head to rip at his hair, Cas moaned arching his chest into Dean’s sinful mouth and Benny continued to talk.

“He put the vibrator in my hand, brother, should I ease it in slow, or pound his pretty, little ass hard?” Dean grunted, “I’m going to ease it in for now, I think we should be the ones pounding his ass, it’s going in nice and slow. He’s eating it up, damn he’s so loose he’s fluttering around it.” Dean felt his boyfriend shudder violently and choke out a curse. “I added two fingers around the vibrator, brother.” Dean felt with his lips down Cas’s spine and felt a vibrator easing in and out at a snail’s pace and Benny’s fingers around it scissoring Cas open. Benny was teasing just like his voice, his thick fingers were moving slowly but the words stopped completely when Dean pushed the fingers out of the way so he could shove his tongue in.

The noises Dean made were obscene as he grunted and ate at his boyfriend like Cas was the last piece of pecan pie. Dean was absolutely in love with the taste of his boyfriend, the taste of his new lover’s caluses, even the taste of the vibrator, he was in love with it all. He fell in love with the way Cas’s hole fluttered and begged to be filled more, and Dean being a good boyfriend and all rammed his tongue in harder. Cas’s body sang under his touch and he brought his hands up to Cas’s chest and Benny’s back.

“Oh fuck, Dean, Benny,” Cas keened and all he could do was moan loudly. Dean and Benny worked a position out and soon Cas was spasming around three of Benny’s fingers, the purple vibrator, Dean’s tongue and two of Dean’s fingers.

“I don’t think I’m gonna last much longer, brother, if I see you eating him out.” Dean pulled away to find Benny’s voice in the dark and kissed the man sloppily. Dean’s face was a mess of lube, Cas, and sweat but the other man didn’t seem to care as he ate Dean’s tongue as vigorously as Dean ate his boyfriend’s ass.

He didn’t feel the bed shift but another tongue was rammed into their mouths. Dean brought his hands up to massage both heads as they made soft noises and their tongues beat out a rhythm all their own.

If anyone had told Dean he was going to find a perfect kiss (well second perfect he still had kisses with Cas) with two men he would have laughed in their face. But they figured out a way and for a while the three were glued with three tongues braiding together, and three pairs of lips massaging heated skin.

But it became too much as their shafts called out for attention and Cas was more than ready to make good on his promise. Dean whined when he felt the tie around his eyes go slack.

“I know,” Cas cooed into his ear, “But you’re going to regret missing the first time I ride both of you.” Dean kissed his stupid boyfriend stupid as he felt Benny shifting them around. Benny pulled them apart and moved Dean so his legs were scissored with the vampire’s and their shafts were pressed tight together. It seemed their cocks were having a fight to see which could leak the most precum or curve up the hardest. Each man moaned loudly when the former angel of the lord pressed his thumbs in their slits and slicked them up. Cas then swooped down to give them each head and Benny and Dean had to race to pull him off before they exploded. Cas pouted but knelt back as Benny got them messy with lube and after some adjusting Cas straddled them with his legs under each man’s lower back. He hovered over them as the hunter and vampire lay back and everything stopped for just a moment.

Dean lay on his back mirroring Benny and ran his hands over his soul mate’s skin as if it were made of gold. Benny seemed to have the same idea as he reverently massaged all the former angel’s skin. Cas fell into bliss as he felt four hands worshipping him, he hled the two cocks steady as he eased down. The hands never stopped massaging him and gave support when Cas arched his back and seated himself fully.

There was no way he could go back to vibrators now.

The thick warmth of two shafts inside him was slowly turning him insane. He could feel every vein pulse and he had no word to describe the feeling of having two living, hot, pulsing cocks inside him. So he seated himself fully and gave himself a moment to adjust.

Dean had had the pleasure of being inside his boyfriend with something else, but that was nothing compared to _someone_ else. His shaft ached when he felt Benny shift, and the warmth of the second cock was nothing compared to a dumb, plastic vibrator. He wondered if he’d be able to do this, take Cas and Benny at the same time…but that was a discussion for another time. Now was the time to fuck to men so hard they would forget their own names.

But one thing was for sure, there was no way he could go back to vibrators now.

Benny was just blissed out and had no real thoughts past _ohhh fuuuck_.

Cas moved tentatively and was positively giddy when he heard two men fall apart under him. He shifted again and had a full on smirk as his powerhouse of a hunter and bear of a vampire cried and broke completely. He adjusted quickly and rocked up and down turning all the men around him into goo.

“Cas,” Dean begged and Benny called out, matching the other man’s tone. So the angel sped up and if that wasn’t sheer fucking heaven, he didn’t know what was.

“Sit up,” he rasped and both men did as commanded instantly. Cas cried out as the shafts inside him moved and in seconds he was covered in men. Benny and Dean each buried their faces in Cas’s neck and the former angel forgot his grace, his angel blade, his warrior of the lord. This was power. The two men holding him and sucking his neck and running their hands all over him, they were giving him everything, he was their all in that moment.

Arms and legs were everywhere as the hunter and vampire held the angel in tightly. The new angle gave the two men the ability to thrust up and boy was it a good thing Cas was tightly sandwiched in because he was reduced to a puddle when the men started fucking into him. Bye bye Castiel, hello sex puddle. He fell forward and his mouth landed on a bicep. Whose? Who cared? He sucked and bit away and he got high off the sounds of messy kissing above him.

“He’s gone,” Benny laughed as he and Dean took turns thrusting up. Dean’s look at his boyfriend could only be called love as he took in the listless, lust filled eyes and a mouth slobbering away on his arm like a chew toy.

“Yeah,” Dean’s voice was full of want and Benny stopped moving.

“You wanna kiss him?” There was something else in the tone that Benny meant far more than just kissing. Dean wanted to be totally, skin-to-skin, intimate with his boyfriend and this positon wasn’t enough. He nodded and Benny pulled away. He pushed Dean on his back and moved Cas so he was straddling and cradling into Dean’s chest. The couple caught eyes and the rest of the world fell away. Benny, the hotel, Sam, their constant action packed lives, it all disappeared. Benny guided Dean back in and then slid in himself. He kept the pace up as green eyes were locked with blue.

“Castiel,” Dean whispered, caressing Cas’s face. He rarely used Cas’s full name and it was all it took to sink down and kiss like the answer to life itself was in the melding of their tongues.

Benny watched on at the sheer love the two idiots had for one another. When Dean had called with their little proposition, Benny had thought it was just an excuse for Dean to experiment. Be with two men, check it off the bucket list. He hadn’t expected this. He doubted the couple realized he was still in the room as their hands slowed on sweaty skin. Their mouths were slowing too, really just unhinging jaws and allowing their tongues to caress one another.

So Benny continued his role of guiding his cock in and out, to rub his hands all over the skin he could reach, and after the couple had their moment he was rewarded with Cas fusing his back to his chest and kissing him hard. Dean sat up too, taking over the job of thrusting (which he did vigorously and hard), he then reached down and stroked his boyfriend slowly and pit on the vampire’s shoulders.

Benny was the one who came first, Cas had found his ass and dug his fingernails in and with the added bite Dean was making on his shoulder and the exquisite _everything_ going on around his cock it was too much to bear. He roared in Cas’s mouth and fell back trying to figure out how to blink. Cas and Dean pulled away gently and fell back on the bed sharing a secret smile.

Dean eased back in and thrust slowly, kissing shoulders, collarbones, neck, cheeks, eyes, forehead, lips, everything. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and his arms were tight on his hunter’s back.

“I love you,” he whispered. Dean sank down for a perfect kiss from a perfect boyfriend and they lost themselves in the graceful circling of Dean’s hips, and the way Cas wrapped his everything around his soul mate, and the way Dean’s tongue filled Cas’s mouth, and, and, and.

They made love, smiling softly and kissing for another half hour. They lost themselves in the other and their orgasm, which came softly and consumed them totally, was as powerful as any they experienced with Benny. Their orgasm was filled with soft never ending “I love you”s until they were thrown into such bliss neither could form words. Their mouths simply hung open and their hot breath turned their skin into fire.

After an eon Dean pulled out and turned them both on their sides so they could like chest to chest. He combed his boyfriend’s sweaty hair and lost himself in blue eyes.

“Benny left,” Cas woke up earlier than Dean and pointed to the night stand.

_I thought it was time I let y’all have your moment. I was sure happy you called, don’t_ ever _hesitate to call me again. This was fun and I’d sure be honored if we could do it again._

Dean rose and stretched and nearly fell back down on the bed when he looked at sex in human form Cas.

“How about a bath?” He distracted himself and in minutes they were in the tub with the jets on high.

“So are you happy with…” Cas was seated sideways between Dean’s legs, Dean had an arm up on the edge of the tub which Cas was currently leaning on so he could curl into his best friend’s shoulder.

“Our something different?” Dean splashed his boyfriend’s face with water and giggled at the indignant yelp. “Yeah, baby, that was…”

“Incredible?” Cas looked a little apprehensive. “But,” he played with his fingers that were entwined around Dean’s hand, “Are you going to be happy with me?” He whispered and Dean swooped in to kiss away the fears.

“Of course,” he said after several soft, short kisses. “I love you so much, there’s nothing that will get me to stop wanting to be with you.”

“But, um, won’t we be…” Dean let his boyfriend work through the words. He’d learned long ago that Cas hated it when people thought he was just the dumb angel who “didn’t get that reference” or talked down to him like he was a stupid, little kid. Dean was truly repentant when he realized he’d done it to Cas for years, but the man forgave him much to his surprise. So Dean learned, he let his best friend work it out, but he was always there with help if Cas needed it.

“Won’t we be more…boring, without Benny?” Dean smiled and kissed the side of his soul mate’s face.

“Castiel,” that got the blue eyes to turn on him, “Nothing’s gonna make us boring.”

“But there was so much more with Benny.” Dean nodded in agreement.

“There was another shaft, more hands, another mouth, but that doesn’t make things interesting. It matters on the partner you have, the connection.”

“So you really are going to be happy with just me?”

“First of all you are _just_ nothing, you’re my world Cas as sappy as that sounds,” Dean grunted they both knew only Cas would see this side, Cas and Cas alone. “Second if I get to spend the rest of my life with only you I’ll be a happy man.”

“So no Sam?” Cas grinned, his fears ebbing away. Dean groaned good naturedly.

“Damn I forgot that oaf. If I spend my life with only you can I see him every other Tuesday?”

“Not Tuesdays,” Cas laughed when Dean pinched him.

“That was your brother, not me,” Dean said primly as he splashed more water.

“I’m sure Sam is happy we took some time off, he nearly cried.” The couple laughed and splashed some more before settling back into one another.

“So are we good?” Cas mimicked a phrase he’d learned long ago from his boyfriend.

“Yeah, we’re good.” Dean kissed all the marks and bites that turned his boyfriend into a dalmation. “If I weren’t so tired I’d show you how good we are.”

“Mmm, I don’t think I could have sex for a very long time I feel boneless.”

“A very long time? So like a couple hours?” Cas nodded.

“Give me a couple hours sleep and a hot meal and we can have sex. It’s too bad we have to leave.”

“Why do we have to leave?”

“Well Benny’s gone, we have no reason to stay.”

“No reason?” Dean fell back and mimed getting shot in the heart, he stage gasped and Cas laughed. “No reason?!” he fell forward onto Cas’s shoulder and groaned. “I’m surprised at you Castiel,” he looked up in a mock glare. “You claim my brother is bothered by our love making, but when you get the opportunity to be completely alone…you say we must leave, _leave_?!” Cas laughed.

“Alright, alright!” he laughed harder when Dean started tickling him. “Alright we can stay another day! Ok two days!” he added at his boyfriend’s pout. “But you’re taking me out for real food. I want something that isn’t made of potatoes and called chips.”

“Fine but we’re going to have to leave this tub for that baby,” Dean settled his fingers and nosed Cas’s wet hair.

“Well…it can wait a bit longer.” Cas conceded.

The next three days were amazing. They ate at restaurants, made love whenever they felt like it, over used the Jacuzzi, and slept tangled in one another’s arms. It was phenomenal, brilliant, and awesome. It seemed it was exactly what they needed, a way to connect without a brother hovering to make sure Dean wasn’t just experimenting (seriously why did people keep assuming that about them?) or that they were only together because Dean was missing Sam and pining.

“Oh Dean,” it was soft and Dean lived off that noise. Cas’s soft, sex voice, would be his sustenance from now on. He wouldn’t need food or water, just Cas speaking softly to him as they made love.

This time was no different. Cas was kneeling, Dean pressed tight to his chest while the former angel thrust up and filled his boyfriend completely.  He didn’t know how they had gotten from the steak restaurant to naked in bed, but he hardly cared. What he cared about was in his arms open and raw with him.

“Cas,” Dean whispered and pulled at dark hair so he could raise his angel’s lips to his. They made out furiously and the pace increased as Dean raised himself up slightly so Cas could really pull back and pound into him. They fell back on the bed with Dean open and under his love as Cas continued to thrust his ass raw.

“Dean!” gone were the soft noises but that was ok. Dean could live off these noises too. He reached down and twisted Cas’s nipples and he could feel the angel shudder so bad he felt the shaft inside him twitch.

“Don’t finish yet baby,” he whispered and choked out a cry when Cas found his prostate. He rammed into it a few times and then slowed to a stop.

“Turn around,” Cas pulled back and knelt and Dean had never seen anything so beautiful. Cas was heaving, panting like a dog in heat, his entire body was covered in sweat, his muscles were tensed and his cock was curved obscenely up. Dean did indeed move, but it was only to take his boyfriend in his mouth and suck a few times. Cas hissed through his teeth and yanked at blond hair. Dean enjoyed blowing Cas for a while and then he popped off and lay on his stomach.

Cas’s hands were reverent on his back. They followed his spine, traced muscles, and fluttered everywhere. Then he lengthened his legs out around one of Dean’s and eased himself back in. He lay flat across Dean’s back and grabbed both of the hunter’s hands tightly. They wound their fingers together and Dean cried into the pillow when Cas started thrusting again.

Each circle of his hips was magical and hit him in a way he’d never been hit before. They’d never tried this position and Dean knew he wasn’t going to last long feeling his boyfriend and soul mate stretched out completely on top of him. He moved so his legs could tangle with his best friend’s and just sank into the feeling of pure bliss.

Cas moved at about a medium rate, it was more than perfect and he could feel the strong body under him tremble, Dean started clenching around him and Cas circled his hips to find the magical prostate button.

“Oh fuck Cas!” Dean yelled, and there it was. The former angel tilted his hips so he would hit that spot exactly and Dean turned into a mess under him.

Yet with all that, Cas still came first. He didn’t know if it was the feelings of Dean’s body, or (more likely) the way his hunter was a never ending flow of praises and love, but he felt his entire body freeze in blissful agony as he filled Dean up.

Dean never got tired of that. The way Cas’s body would seize up right before his orgasm was probably Dean’s favorite. He never thought he’d like the feeling of cum up his ass but for some reason he loved it when he knew it was Cas’s.

Though as awesome as these feelings were he wasn’t getting off.

“Baby,” he pleaded and Cas flipped him and sucked him down. He rolled balls in his fingers and dug his nails into Dean’s ass. Dean came with a shout deep down his boyfriend’s throat and Cas only pulled away from the deflated cock when the sensitive skin was too much for the hunter. 

He rolled off and lay with his head on Dean’s thigh and thought this wasn’t a bad place to be. His boyfriend’s leg was warm and soft, and he had something incredibly beautiful to look at.

“Hey,” Dean shook his leg as he watched Cas sleepily stare at his penis. “Hey, come on, shower,” Cas made a face and grunted but Dean was having none of that. “Come on you can look at it later.” Cas rolled his eyes but listened to his boyfriend.

They showered quickly and returned to the bed, where, much to Dean’s chagrin, Cas rolled back on his thigh. He refused to move so Dean had to content himself with carding through wet hair and easing his breathing down.

“Hey Cas?”

“Hmmm?” his eyes were fluttering under the care and devotion Dean was giving him.

“So I have an idea for our next something different.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, well you come up with all of them, and they’ve been beyond awesome, so I thought I’d give it a try.” Cas’s eyes opened in curiosity and eagerness.

“What did you have in mind?” He was a bit breathless and Dean had to swoop down and kiss his stupid face, for…reasons.

“This,” and Dean held up a gold ring.


End file.
